Marriage of InConvenience
by CaptainChaos
Summary: Higgins has a proposal of sorts for Eliza. Set in the first few months of World War I
1. one

A Marriage of InConvenience

Chapter 1

January 13 1915 was as cold as it was wet. Eliza sat in the study attempting for the fourth time that evening to read the complete works of John Keats. She was waiting for the return of Professor Higgins and was uneasy when the clock struck 11pm. He had not arrived home and had not telephoned her as he was usually won't to do.

At the outbreak of the war in Europe had an impact on every household. A good number of the young men from the market in Covent Garden and in the Higgins household had left to join the army or navy. Many that were left behind had taken up the empty jobs left vacant at a moments notice.

Henry Higgins had been deemed too old for active service, but the War Office and more to the point, Army Intelligence had decided they had a use for Henry's peculiar talent with language. From that moment, he had been drafted into the reserves and spent many days and hours in Whitehall. Eliza saw very little of him these last few weeks but kept herself busy arranging his appointments, papers and assisting his war work wherever she could.

At 11.30pm Eliza heard the main door open and close. She placed her book on the desk and found Higgins stood in the hallway removing his army issued great coat to reveal the uniform of army intelligence adorned with the insignia of a Captain and a small patch denoting he was a reservist. At times Eliza thought him almost handsome in his uniform but never dared to tell him so. At that moment he was soaked to the skin.

Eliza quietly watched him from the doorway of the study. Making no move, he clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be there. Given the hour, most people would have been in bed. The lines of his face were deeper than usual, his eyes were red. Eliza guessed he was exhausted. A sudden movement by the study door caught his attention.

' I thought you'd be in bed by now.'

' I was waiting for you.' Walking over to him, Eliza indicated for him to remove his jacket. It was damp. Without a word Higgins turned and shrugged it off into her hands. He started removing his tie as he went into the study.

Eliza disappeared for a few minutes, returning with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk.

'Cook left these for you.'

' I'm really not that hungry.'

' You didn't telephone this evening.'

' I'm sorry, I was caught up. I didn't mean to make you worry,' Higgins sounded unusually in touch with her feelings. His eye narrowed when he saw the evening news paper open at the war casualty pages.

'Anyone we know?' Higgins asked.

' Not in the killed in action section thank god, but there are a couple of chaps from the market who have been wounded.'

' So the Hill survives another day.' Eliza felt her ire rising. This was an old conversation.

' Do you have to be like that. Wishing someone dead is appalling.'

' I don't wish him dead, I was merely in awe that he has the imagination to survive. Good on him.' Higgins tried to redeem himself and end the conversation before it degenerated into a full blown argument. He was too tired and besides he thought his secretary looked quite pretty this evening. Maybe he was just exhausted.

' I'm not going to Whitehall tomorrow I have other plans if you have none. We need to discuss something important.'

' Do you want to discuss it this evening?' Eliza had her interest piqued. Generally he was very guarded about discussing his day.

' Not really, but I'd like you to consider matters if anything were to happen to me.'

Eliza felt a heavy feeling take shape in her stomach. What an earth did he mean. Was he making arrangements to be rid of her. In times of uncertainty it made sense to plan but what was happening for him to consider sending her away and where was he going?

'Are you sending me away?' She was almost fearful of the answer. At Wimpole Street she had found a home, a career, a sense of purpose and she had always thought they were good together despite their frequent disagreements.

' No, what in God's name makes you think that?' Higgins asked incredulously.

' You come home late, you didn't telephone and now you talk in riddles.' Eliza started to tear up.

' Oh for heavens sake don't start to blubber, I'm too tired and it's far too late for such hysteria.'

' Then what is it, what am I to consider?'

Higgins knew he should draw a line under the conversation but ploughed on. Sighing heavily, he walked from behind his desk and sat himself next to Eliza on the sofa.

' I don't want to argue, but I need you to consider the fact that in the current situation in Europe... well I have to go away for a little while and ...' Elizas eyes were going from red and tearful to panicked. ' What you'd like to do with the house, my collections and such.'

' What is that to do with me?'

' Because I intend to write my last will and testament leaving everything to you.'

Eliza was stunned.


	2. Chapter2

After a fitful nights sleep, Eliza woke feeling more tired than she had in months. After Higgins had informed her he was writing his will that would leave his property to her, he had made it very clear the conversation was over for the evening and insisted they both retire for the evening. Reluctantly she had withdrawn to her room.

Walking into the dining room, she found Higgins and Colonel Pickering eating breakfast. Unlike how she felt, Higgins looked refreshed and appeared to be eating his toast with gusto.

'Good morning,' Eliza took her chair with a shaky hand and sat.

' Good morning Eliza,' Pickering appeared his usual oblivious self. Higgins looked at her as he sipped his tea. His face was a blank canvas for once. Any other time Eliza could read him like a book.

' Eat up Eliza' Higgins pushed the toast holder towards her. ' We have an appointment this morning.'

' Where are we going?'

' We have an appointment to sort what we discussed last night.' Pickering never even looked up. Eliza dropped her toast onto the plate and pushed it away.

' I'll go get ready' she left the room as quickly as she could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The office of the solicitor was oak panelled, dusty, old and very male.

' I'm afraid there is no one here today Professor, ' the flustered secretary moved papers randomly around the desk.

' What do you mean, I arranged an appointment with Mr Hale.'

' I know, but something came up and I'm not certain when he'll be back in.' She avoided his gaze.

' I'm certain this is not ideal but...'

' But I leave on Thursday' Higgins blurted out without thinking. Eliza looked at him her eyes somewhere between anguish and anger. So this was the reason he wanted to suddenly write his will. Planning was one thing, immediate circumstance was another.

At this moment before she could comment, an elderly male, tall, lizard like entered the room.

' Professor, apologies, my son had to leave yesterday quite urgently. My grandson has been wounded and this left my son and his wife quite worried as you can imagine.'

Higgins felt a little remorseful about letting his temper start to show.

' Of course, I understand. Are you a solicitor?'

' Alas not anymore. I can give you some advice but I haven't practiced for years.'

' And your advice would be what?'

The elderly man looked at Higgins noticing his age and becoming rather doubtful about his reasons for leaving would be for active service.

' May I ask where you are going and how long you will be away from Thursday Professor?'

Higgins hesitated. ' I am engaged with the War Office, I'm afraid I cannot discuss where I am going, but I do need to sort my personal affairs just in case you understand.'

The retired solicitor nodded sagely, ' I'm afraid it will be impossible for this office to write you a will in time and get it legalised and notarised before Thursday. May I offer another course of action?'

Higgins nodded and looked at Eliza who until that moment had been sat quietly next to him.

'Well,' the man continued, ' if this lady is to be the sole beneficiary, ther are two reasons a man would leave everything to a female, either she is related, mother, sister etc, or he is in love with her, I suggest if you are not related, you marry her.'

Higgins turned slightly towards Eliza, who had turned quite pale.

' Well Eliza, you heard the man. To make this a lot easier and smoother, we need a marriage of convenience. You up for the challenge old girl?'

Without thought, Eliza nodded. 'Of course, if it makes matters easier before you leave on Thursday Henry.' Higgins had never heard her use his first name before. He quite liked the way she said it.

'Then that's settled.' Higgins stood up. 'May I use your telephone, I need to make some arrangements through my mother...she's never going to believe this!'


	3. 2

After a fitful nights sleep, Eliza woke feeling more tired than she had in months. After Higgins had informed her he was writing his will that would leave his property to her, he had made it very clear the conversation was over for the evening and insisted they both retire for the evening. Reluctantly she had withdrawn to her room.

Walking into the dining room, she found Higgins and Colonel Pickering eating breakfast. Unlike how she felt, Higgins looked refreshed and appeared to be eating his toast with gusto.

'Good morning,' Eliza took her chair with a shaky hand and sat.

' Good morning Eliza,' Pickering appeared his usual oblivious self. Higgins looked at her as he sipped his tea. His face was a blank canvas for once. Any other time Eliza could read him like a book.

' Eat up Eliza' Higgins pushed the toast holder towards her. ' We have an appointment this morning.'

' Where are we going?'

' We have an appointment to sort what we discussed last night.' Pickering never even looked up. Eliza dropped her toast onto the plate and pushed it away.

' I'll go get ready' she left the room as quickly as she could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The office of the solicitor was oak panelled, dusty, old and very male.

' I'm afraid there is no one here today Professor, ' the flustered secretary moved papers randomly around the desk.

' What do you mean, I arranged an appointment with Mr Hale.'

' I know, but something came up and I'm not certain when he'll be back in.' She avoided his gaze.

' I'm certain this is not ideal but...'

' But I leave on Thursday' Higgins blurted out without thinking. Eliza looked at him her eyes somewhere between anguish and anger. So this was the reason he wanted to suddenly write his will. Planning was one thing, immediate circumstance was another.

At this moment before she could comment, an elderly male, tall, lizard like entered the room.

' Professor, apologies, my son had to leave yesterday quite urgently. My grandson has been wounded and this left my son and his wife quite worried as you can imagine.'

Higgins felt a little remorseful about letting his temper start to show.

' Of course, I understand. Are you a solicitor?'

' Alas not anymore. I can give you some advice but I haven't practiced for years.'

' And your advice would be what?'

The elderly man looked at Higgins noticing his age and becoming rather doubtful about his reasons for leaving would be for active service.

' May I ask where you are going and how long you will be away from Thursday Professor?'

Higgins hesitated. ' I am engaged with the War Office, I'm afraid I cannot discuss where I am going, but I do need to sort my personal affairs just in case you understand.'

The retired solicitor nodded sagely, ' I'm afraid it will be impossible for this office to write you a will in time and get it legalised and notarised before Thursday. May I offer another course of action?'

Higgins nodded and looked at Eliza who until that moment had been sat quietly next to him.

'Well,' the man continued, ' if this lady is to be the sole beneficiary, ther are two reasons a man would leave everything to a female, either she is related, mother, sister etc, or he is in love with her, I suggest if you are not related, you marry her.'

Higgins turned slightly towards Eliza, who had turned quite pale.

' Well Eliza, you heard the man. To make this a lot easier and smoother, we need a marriage of convenience. You up for the challenge old girl?'

Without thought, Eliza nodded. 'Of course, if it makes matters easier before you leave on Thursday Henry.' Higgins had never heard her use his first name before. He quite liked the way she said it.

'Then that's settled.' Higgins stood up. 'May I use your telephone, I need to make some arrangements through my mother...she's never going to believe this!'


	4. Chapter3

Apologies for publishing chapter 2 twice. Not quite got the hang of the new app!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And quite right Higgins was. His mother didn't believe him when he telephoned her. Not that she objected to her son marrying the flower girl from Covent Garden whom she herself had grown fond of, it was the fact he was marrying at all. A notion she had long since given up on.

So there they were on the steps of Kensington Registry Office the following afternoon, Mrs Higgins in her Sunday best, Colonel Pickering in his morning suit and Higgins in his uniform having rushed from Whitehall at the last moment all waiting for Eliza to arrive with Mrs Pearce.

The next hour was a blur to both Eliza and Higgins. Mrs Higgins had gifted Eliza a diamond tiara to wear, a family heirloom she explained. It balanaced finely in her neatly piled hair. Mrs Pearce and the housemaids had contributed her bridal bouquet, a simple elegant arrangement.

Stood waiting on the steps,Higgins didn't smile when Eliza stepped from his mothers car. He simply offered her his hand which she softly took and within minutes they were married.

The kiss took Eliza by surprise. Once the Registrar announced they were husband and wife, Eliza expected nothing more than a motherly peck on the cheek, a swift brush across her lips at most. Instead it was warm, gentle and Eliza would say much later, full of passion and promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Higgins insisted a small afternoon tea would be held at her house not too far from the registry office. She also insisted the wedding night also take place there.

Higgins was horrified, Eliza blushed and hid her face.

'What!' He bellowed. 'Why on earth do we need to stay here?'

Mrs Higgins remained clam. 'Henry dear, do you want your first night in that stuffy old room of yours? If we were not in a time of war, the whole affair would have been planned properly and you'd be staying at the Carlton'

'If this wasn't a time of war,' Higgins carried on grumbling, 'We wouldn't have been in this current situation. Mother, what in God's name...' his exasperation was starting to show.

'Henry, this is not a conversation for polite company. The room is ready, your overnight garments and a change of clothing for tomorrow have been brought and placed in the room and now the conversation is over.'

Higgins growled, Eliza went a darker shade of red. Marriage of convenience to both of them meant separate rooms. They could get away with that at Wimpole Street. With everyone busy, working hard, Higgins coming and going at all hours, it would be natural for Eliza to sleep in her room so as not to disturb the Professor and vice versa. Unfortunately for them both, thanks to Mrs Higgins, the hand of fate dealt them an unimaginable situation.


End file.
